Finally
by 4everfriend
Summary: After Christopher visits Morello, Nicky comforts her and they work out some issues. Smut Smutty McSmutpants. The story sucks a lot less than this summary.


"I'm crazy. I'm a crazy person. There is something really wrong with me," she cried.

"I mean, there's something wrong with all of us, otherwise we wouldn't be in here," Nicky said, putting a hand on her cheek, comforting her.

"No. I did something bad. Really bad. When I was supposed to be at the hospital, I stole the van. And I went to his house in Albany," Morello confessed.

"Are you serious?" Nicky asked incredulously.

The brunette nodded.

"Do you know what could happen if you got caught? I think they charge you with felony escape, triple your sentence!" Nicky said worriedly.

"I know. Believe me, I know." She could feel Nicky's hand squeezing her upper arm and knew she had worried her.

"Well, don't fucking do that again, you maniac," Nicky scolded. "Seriously. It's a miracle that you didn't get caught!" she said with a relieved smile.

"I just wanted to see him," Morello said sheepishly. "But he is so mean. I mean, he's _really_ mean."

Nicky continued stroking her face.

"He's not the man that I thought he was," Morello said with a new round of sobs.

Nicky looked on sadly.

"Do you hate me?" Morello clutched the front of Nicky's shirt.

Nicky laughed quietly, amazed at how wrong she was.

"No, I don't hate you," she said with a smile. "Well, it is getting clearer every second that you're totally bat-shit crazy."

Morello smiled.

"But you're a beautiful, sweet girl," Nicky told her.

This sent a new wave of tears down Morello's cheeks. It had been a while since Nicky had called her beautiful.

"Fuck this guy." Nicky said with vigor. "So many people are gonna love you."

"No." Morello shook her head. "No, nobody's gonna love me," she admitted sadly.

Nicky was torn – should she confess? Who was she kidding? Lorna knew it already.

"I do," she said with conviction.

"Oh, Nicky." Morello reached out for Nicky.

"Come here."

Morello rested her head on Nicky's chest and Nicky placed a tender kiss on her hair. She stroked her back soothingly. Morello grasped Nicky's arm tightly.

They stayed like that on the stairs for many minutes. When Morello calmed down, she picked her head up and rested her forehead on Nicky's.

Morello stared into Nicky's eyes. Nicky closed hers, unable to hold her stare. Morello then lightly grazed her lips over Nicky's cheek, traveling toward her mouth. At the last second, Nicky pulled away.

"No. You ended things. Don't do this to me now."

"You said it was fine! I didn't think you cared," Morello retorted.

"Of course I cared," Nicky said softly. "I still care."

"Then why won't you let me…" Morello trailed off.

"You only get one chance to break my heart, Lorna."

"I broke your heart?" She mused. "I thought you were unbreakable," she added dryly.

The connection they had was undeniable. But when Nicky didn't even attempt to fight for their relationship when Lorna called it off, Lorna assumed Nicky considered her expendable, that she was just another warm body.

"I didn't just want your body, Lorna. I wanted all of you." Nicky seemed to read her thoughts.

"Why didn't you fight for me?"

"I just wanted you to be happy," Nicky admitted. "I thought you didn't want me anymore."

"I'm so sorry, Nicky. I was so crazy. I don't know why I kept up that charade for so long. I guess I needed to hope for something to keep me going in here."

"I get it. I wish you hadn't wasted your hope on him, though. I know I'm not much, but…" Nicky paused.

"What is it, Nicky?"

"Well, you… You could've… you know, I don't know. You could've hoped for me, I guess…." Nicky trailed off.

"I do. I hope for you every day." Lorna admitted.

Nicky looked at her curiously.

"What exactly do you hope for me?"

"I hope you realize how important you are. To Red, to the other girls… to me."

Nicky considered this. When she came to her senses, she realized Lorna was staring at her lips and she was staring at Lorna's.

She was conflicted. What would happen if Lorna decided she wanted to stop again? Nicky knew she wouldn't be able to take it. On the other hand, what if Lorna loved her too? What then?

Seemingly reading her thoughts, Lorna admitted, "I love you, Nicky."

This sent Nicky's mind into another spiral of conflict. And then, as clear as day, the solution came to her.

Fuck it.

Fuck it.

_Fuck it._

_Fuck. It. _

And Nicky brought their lips together.

Lorna made a brief sound of surprise, then reciprocated with abandon, tangling her fingers in Nicky's hair. As Lorna's tongue started creeping its way into Nicky's mouth, Nicky realized where they were.

"Shit! Lorna!"

"What? Why'd you stop? I was enjoying myself."

"We're on the stairs," Nicky deadpanned.

"Fuck!"

Lorna grabbed Nicky's hand and the two of them ran, giggling, like two teenagers in love, down the hall until they reached the library.

Lorna then dragged Nicky to the back stacks. Nicky pressed her up against the shelf and kissed her neck.

Lorna moaned, "Fuck, I missed this, Nicky."

"Me too, baby."

Lorna moaned unconsciously at this term of endearment and groped at Nicky's ass.

Nicky hissed with pleasure and grinded into Lorna's thigh.

Lorna then dropped to her knees, taking Nicky by surprise. But before she had time to react, her pants were on the ground and Lorna was inside her.

Nicky moaned, stroking Lorna's cheek and pushing her hair behind her ear. It had been so long since she had felt like this.

Lorna moaned at how wet Nicky was, and licked her slit eagerly. With two fingers inside her, Nicky was teetering closer and closer to the edge.

She climaxed with a gasp and an, "Oh, Lorna," and Lorna helped her ride out her wave of pleasure.

She then stood up and kissed Nicky. She pulled away and looked into Nicky's eyes, cupping her cheeks in both hands.

"I really do love you, Nicky,"

"I love you too, you nut," Nicky returned with a smile and a kiss to Lorna's forehead.

They were both thinking the same thing: _finally_.


End file.
